The invention relates generally to an improved strand fabricating machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for rotation of sets of front and rear carriers for strand supply bobbins, in opposite directions around a central axis stationary shaft, by an improved drive mechanism connected to a power input shaft.
A fair description of a strand fabricating machine, also known in the prior art as a braiding machine, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,782, 1924, Klein. Reference is made "to that type of machine in which two oppositely rotating tables or turrets are provided, each turret or table carrying a series of spools or bobbins, the threads from all of said spools converging at a braiding point above the machine and means being provided whereby the threads from one series of bobbins will be interlaced with the threads from the other series of bobbins. The purpose of machines of this type is to produce a tubular braided fabric with or without a core." (Col. 1, 11. 9-21)
The prior art braiding machines with mechanisms for rotating two tables in opposite directions have generally used differential bevel gear or sun gear-planet gear systems. Such power transmission systems are inherently complex with precisely machined components and similarly complex machine bases, frames or support structures. The Klein patent shows a base 1 mounting a horizontal drive shaft 3 carrying a pulley 4 at its outer end adapted to be engaged by a suitable clutch 5 to connect the driving pulley to the drive shaft. A bevelled driving pinion 6 is mounted on the inner end of the drive shaft and engages two bevelled gears 7 and 8 for rotating the bobbin carrying plates in opposite directions.
Other prior art patents showing the use of differential bevel gear power transmission systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,718, 1929, Frederickson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,720, 1930, Krissiep; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,238, 1968, Dergachev, et al. Prior art patents showing the use of sun gear-planet gear systems are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117, 1973, DeYoung; and, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,642, 1977, Iannucci, et al. These and other prior art patents relating to braiding machines with two oppositely rotating tables are to be found in Patent Office Class 87.
So far as is known to the inventor, the art relating to braiding machines having two oppositely rotating tables mounted on a central axis stationary shaft has not had a relatively uncomplex drive mechanism connected to a power input shaft for rotating the two tables in opposite directions.